Not such a good idea
by child of Jon snow
Summary: Sideswipe plays a prank on his twin and sunny doesn't take it well and many more pranks to come. *smirk* Sideswipe is going to get in a lot of trouble
1. Not such a good idea

**Not such a good idea**

**(a/n) okay I got bored and I just kind of don't want to touch star wars again for anther few million years I don't own anything just the issue so read on and tell me if it was worth it.**

"**Sideswipe**" the unmistakeable voice of the yellow twin Sunstreaker echoed through the halls of the Autobot ship the Ark.  
>klicks later sideswipe came skidding in to the rec room, like he had Unicron on his tailpipe, all activate stoped and turned to face the red twin.<br>"What did you do now, sides" questioned Cliffjumper as he stepped towards the door ready to make a quick escape if the yellow twin found his other half.  
>"Ijustplayedaharmlessprankonhim" answered sideswipe so fast even Blurr would be impressed.<br>"And what was that prank" smirked Ironhide.  
>"Um, a bucket of paint over our berth room door" sideswipe said in a barely above whispering voice.<p>

All who were close enough to hear went stiff, everyone knew how vain Sunstreaker was about his paint job.

"**You put paint above you berth room door!**" yelled brawn  
>"Shh" sideswipe said as he put one finger to his mouth in fear that his angry no scratch that murderous brother might find him.<br>"SIDESWIPE WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU I WILL RIPE YOUR SPARK OUT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR TAILPIPE FOR MESSING WITH MY PAINT JOB." Yelled Sunstreaker from down the hall, Sideswipe gulped he was so offline.  
>"Why don't you go and say you're sorry and offer to clean his paint job." Suggested Huffer.<br>"No way in the pit I would rather be caught in berth with Megatron or Starscream." Sideswipe said in a panicked tone.  
>"puh your dead sideswipe don't drag it out mech up and face it and maybe your twin will go easy on you" Ironhide said trying to muffle his laughter.<br>"umm, I gotta go" says sideswipe as he glances behind him and blots through the closest door as Sunstreaker stomps in from the opposite door looking like a giant energon candy with bright purples and pinks covering his use to be shiny yellow paintjob.  
>"Where is he" Sunstreaker growled.<br>Everyone one who valued there live pointed in the direction sideswipe ran which was everyone 

**Review and I won't set Sunstreaker on you his still cranky**


	2. AN note sorry

**A/N okay I need help I need some material for pranks. I also have one more chapter I want to post but it was getting to long and it was get a hell of track so I'm restarting  
>remember I need help so just pm me or review and I don't care if it rudiculas I may not be able to write it but it will help for future chapter and sorry if you were hopeing for a one shot <strong>


	3. Don't mess with my twin

Don't mess with my twin

"I'm a better shot then you" mirage was saying to Suntreaker as Sideswipe watched on from the side lines. Some mechs don't understand you don't say that to _ETHIER_ of the twins, _EVER_.  
>"No way in pit is that possible" Suntreaker said back.<br>"Fine I challenge you to a compitions who ever hits the most bullseye out of 3 is a better shot" mirage challenged.  
>Sideswipe had to smile at that mirage vs Suntreaker would be comical site to behold considering that they were both stuck up.<br>"Deal name the time and I will meet you at the shooting range" Suntreaker said with a tone of confidence.  
>Mirage smirked "one joor (hour) be there or else." And with that mirage span a stalker from the rec room.<br>"arr primus that mech infuriates me" Suntreaker snarled and he also stalked from the room.

[{{{{{{{{{One joor later}}}}}}}}}}}}}]

Sideswipe stood to the side of the shooting range as Suntreaker and mirage ready there weapons for the comp. no other mech was I the room the word hadn't got out, which was good because neither of the competitors were honest losers and if others were around.. Sideswipe shivered at the thought.  
>"Okay Suntreaker you know the drill, let's start." Mirage said with a smirk. Over confident glitch.<p>

[{{{{{{{{{After math}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}]

"Ha take that you sociopath im the best shooter and you are not you ha." Mirage said smugly  
>"yeah well you don't need to rub salt in the wound and you cheated that much is noticeable." Suntreaker snarled<br>"believe what you want, but I won so you can go polish your finish till your servos ach and you will never be better than me. Now see you LOSER." Mirage drawled as he left the room with his head held high.  
>"He cheated I now he did, no one can hit three targets with one shot, not even the hatchet and his the medic of doom." Sideswipe said to himself when his twin left the room "no won mess with my twin especially stuck up glitches"<br>sideswipe left the room with thoughts of revenge brewing in his mind.

[{{{{{{{{{{That night}}}}}}}}}}}}]

Sideswipe slipped in to mirages room and checked to see if the victim was in deep recharge. "Perfect" sideswipe thought as he left the room with mirage over his shoulder. Mirage was in for a big surprise in the morning.

[{{{{{{{{{{{{Morning}}}}}}}}}]

(Mirage pov)

I opened my optics to see that I was not in my quarters in fact I was glued to the ceiling of the mess hall and the crew of the ark moving beneath me, who did this.  
>"Hay sunny look at the new chandelier we have." A voice and It happened to be that red troublemaker.<br>"What new chandelier and don't call me sunny."  
>"ow whatever sunshine and look up."<br>Suntreaker looks up and meets my optics "WHAT THE PIT"  
>"ask your good for nothing twin." I snarled down to them and by now everyone was looking at me.<br>Just fan-fraggin-tasic.  
>I look at the red twin and yell down at him as I start tugging at the glue, <em>hard<em>. "Sideswipe once I get down there you will wish that you were never sparked."  
>"Well sunny I'm going to go and hide so see you tonight." and the red troublemaker fled the room.<p>

"SURE AND DON'T CALL ME SUNNY." Suntreaker yelled after him.

**(a/n) I would like to thank AspenDragonLord for the idea  
>AspenDragonLord : do you think it needs work?<strong>


End file.
